Kapitola 129: Yngukulub the Devourer
=Kapitola 129: Yngukulub the Devourer= Arthur kterému při diskuzi došlo že mu Aboleth čte myšlenky se cítí absolutně paralyzovaný. Jeho síla spočívá v tom že vymyslí věci které jiné bytosti nenapadnou, jak může bojovat proti něčemu co ví co udělá stejně rychle jako. Když vidí co se stalo s Kormacem, udělá první věc co ho napadne. Chytí první lahvičku ve svém vaku a vrhne jí proti trojici očí na vodní hladině. Alex vedle něj vytáhne stejný kámen jako držel Kormac, akorát modrý a rychle do něj nahlásí: “V uzlu vody je aboleth, portály se zavírají vhozením zbraní..” o chvilku později jí přetáhne černé chapadlo které se vynořilo z vody před nimi. Navzdory zmatku zní Abolethův hlas stále stejně klidně. “Oh, i will, but first, kill him!” Hrdinové sledují jak se velký půl ork pomalu zvedne a pak plnou silou napadne Bexleyho. Několik silných ran prorazí Bexleyho brnění a záblesky světla spálí jeho kůži. Poslední Kormacovou akcí je strčení které Černého Zahradníka srazí do vody. Arthur za Kormacem se rozeběhne a skočí do vody. Jeho hůl narazí na cosi tvrdého co ale ihned zmizí. Alchymista se pomalu potápí do lepkavého slizu který se z Abolethovy iluze rychle rozplynul do všech stran Caverny. Alex vynadá svůj bič a Kormac který si vše uvědomí až zpětně, postaví se tak aby získala proti Paladinovi výhodu. Téměř jako by byla cvičená na boj proti němu. Rychlé švihnutí biče rosekne Paladinovu tvář a probere ho z jeho omámení. Mezitím po schodech dolů sestupuje dvojice Chuulu. Jeden z nich Alex chytí svými klepety a druhý bojuje s Kormacem. Arthur mezitím ve vodě cítí že sliz něco dělá s jeho tělem. Nahoře lítají kusy krabích exoskeletonů a Kormac hledá Bexleyho tělo které kamsi odtahují černá chapadla. Arthur který se s pomocí provazu vyškrábe zpět nahoru zjišťuje že nemůže dýchat vzduch a probíhá skrze ostrov zatímco ho pronásledují černá chapadla. Chuulové otočí Alex a pokusí se o to samé s Kormacem směrem k třem bublinám. Arthurovi konečně dochází že chapadla nejsou skutečná a uvědomění útoky zastaví. Kříčí to samé na Alex kterou právě vyprostil Kormac tím že Chuula zabil. Kormac sleduje jak z výšky padá Drown. Trojzubec se několikrát protočí za letu a pak kolmo vyrazí přímo proti portálu. Vodní elementál nad ním padá pomaleji. Drown vletí do portálu který se prohne sám do sebe. Jako by se objevila bublina která ho zmenšuje. A pak další a další. Ohromnou rychlostí bublina portálu pulzuje a mění se až exploduje. Stejný osud postihne padajícího Elementála. Exploze roztrhne jeho armor a rozstřelí ho po jeskyni. V hlavách hrdinů se ozve známý hlas. Bexley is dead. Drown is destroyed. Portal is shut. You have no reason to be here. Now leave. Kormac se ještě podívá na místo kde Warlock zmizel a pak se s pocitem zoufalství otočí směrem k bublině. Arthur již nastoupil a bublina ho odnáší směrem ke vchodu. Aboleth Arthur poněkud hořkosladce zjišťuje že opravdu nemůže dýchat vzduch. Nabere si vodu která ztratila svůj lesk a hrdinové pomalu vyrazí vzhůru po schodech. Cestou se zastavují u sochy. Kormac připravený na to co se stane používá Hold Person na Alex která se po pohledu na sochu chystala napadnout. V soše je stejný počet kamenů. Chybí poslední dva. Vzdušný a Vodní. Arthur sochu okamžitě identifikuje jako něco co musí být spojené s bytostí zvanou Juiblex. Bůh slizů. Kormac znovu dodává váhu hrdinům z Underdarku. Potom skupina vyrazí zpět domů. Bexley the Prisoner Černoch se probouzí na dně mořského vězení. Zdá se, že si ho Aboleth schoval. Přítomnost Aboletha udělá nápor na jeho hlavu a pokusí se z něj udělat svého otroka. Nic takového se však nestane a Bexley se dává na útěk. Podaří se mu vyviklat mříže ze slizu který ho drží. Potom se skrze vodu vydá na útěk. Zjistí že je v místě které si z cesty skrze Vodní uzel nepamatuje. Co je ovšem evidentní je, že voda zde začíná klesat. Aboleth se ho snaží zastavit, ale zároveň je Bexleymu jasné že se s ním nechce potkat osobně. Při pátém útěku Bexley konečně dosáhne toho co chtěl. Na velkých schodech které stoupají do vějíře oka donutí Aboletha dokonce vylézt z vody a posílá proti němu svoje Eldritch Blasty. Aboleth je menší než ve velké caverně a zároveň není jeho kůže tak tmavá. Po zásahu magickou ranou se ozve nepříjemné křupnutí. Rána chapadlem je poslední věc kterou si Bexley pamatuje. The Harpers Cestou domů probíhá relativně dlouhý výslech Alex. Kormacovi neušlo co udělala v elementálním uzlu a nyní drží její Sending Stone. “Toto Kormac, s kým hovořím?” Následuje krátká pauza pak se ozve mužský hlas. “Mé jméno je Belgeon the Wisdomancer, správce artefactů Harfeníků. Kde jste našel tento kámen?!” Kormac se otočí směrem k Alex která se tváří jako spráskaný pes. Druhé straně evidentně dojde co se stalo a čaroděj se pokusí dát Alex prostor pro výmluvu. “Tento kámen nám byl ukraden před více jak půl rokem. Kde jste ho našel?!” Kormac ukončí spojení a následuje dlouhá diskuze ve které se Alex přizná že je zvědem Harfeníků. Kormac si vzpomene na několik podezřelých momentů kterým nevěnoval pozornost. Alexin postoj na ostrově v uzlu. To jak ho Alex opravila při zasedání ve Waterdeepu ohledně setkání Společnosti s Kultem Draka. A nakonec to kolik toho Alex věděla o společnosti když do ní přišla. Arthurovi přestane hlavou vrtat jak mohli Harfeníci vědět že jsou v Halls of the Hunting Axe. Cestou zpět do základny probíhá dlouhá konverzace kdy Kormac Alex zpovídá. Alexandria Abrosco, Watcher of Harpers Hrdinové dorazí do Red Larche o dva dny později. Kormac má konečně příležitost vidět obrovské Divadlo které vyrostlo ve středu Red Larche, ale Facese ani Deekina nepotká, takže si vyčítky nechá na později. Do Red Larche toho večera dorážejí Harfeníci. Tak jak slíbila Arianna Riverlost která je součástí návštěvy. Remallia Haventree, Lady Elf z Hlubiny zpoza hradeb zdraví Kormaca. Alf mu rychle připomíná že se již viděli, potkal jí na First Council of Waterdeep, radě ohledně Tyranie Draků. Kormac pošle Alfovým směrem úsměv a potom se ptá co se děje. Lady skryje překvapení z toho že není okamžitě pozvána dovnitř a představuje svojí skupinu. Arianna Riverlost, zástupce Darathy Shendrell pro Dessarin Valley a trpasličí Sage Ironhead s obrovským vousem a jeho doprovod. Potom pět dalších členů Harfeníků kteří je doprovází. Zajímavá věc je že Harfeníci dorazili z jihu. Začne dlouhé vyjednávání v salónku. Není potřeba vypisovat vše co proběhne. Při setkání je zmíněn Lord Zelraun Roaringhorn jako muž který na sjednocení trval. Maex který se bojí aby se ostatní harfeníci netoulali po Red Larchi je pobaven tím že je Alaran ubytoval ve středu Zhentarimské Karavany. Arianna Riverlost se omlouvá že se jí nepodařilo přesvědčit Belgeona aby Saiovi vrátil koně. Trpaslík rozvíjí své vousy moudrosti a předává dar informací o Abolethech. Nakonec jednání je rozhodnuto o několika věcech. Abdul předá Orcsplitter zpět do rukou trpaslíkům Besilmeru a skupina která zbraň nalezna za to bude odměněna artefacty z jednoho ze skladišť harfeníků. Abdul si volí Dwarven Thrower +2, házecí kladivo trpaslíků. Arthur bere Manuál Golemů. Alex dostává Harfenický bič +2 Faces vezme Abdulovi Dwarven Armor. Druhým tématem je osud Alex. Kormac souhlasí že může Alex zůstat ve Společnosti a dokonce dovolí aby zůstala součástí Harfeníků. Její kámen ale zůstává u něj. Posledním bodem je spolupráce Harfeníků a Společnosti. Kormac po větě “Hele, jestli ty kulty opravdu porazíte tak my toho chceme být součástí…” souhlasí. Jako Dar je mu předán magický předmět který podle Remallie absolutně odpovídá přístupu a boji Společnosti. Wand of Wonder On the Ecology of Aboleths Záznamy Candlekeepu: * They do not display emotion or empathy * They resemble large (20' long and 3 tons or so) rubbery blue green fish possessing only caudal (tail) fins * Their mucus allows air-breathers to extract oxygen from water. It also prevents them from extrating it from the air * It has three slit-like eyes, stacked vertically, each a solid color * It has 2 pairs of tentacles. Two thin ones that are 10' long and resemble a mustache, and 2 broader, flatter tentacles that resemble pectoral fins. Outside of water, they literally use these to drag themselfs. * It has tube-like orifices along it's body that secrete slime * They have powers of illusion and mind, able to trick and dominate other creatures * They are assumed to take slaves, though what is done with living captives is unknown * Their mouth appears as a giant sucker on the outside * From corpses it has been discovered that all Aboleth are hermaphroditic * They can breath both air and water * Their purposes and reasoning are inscrutable even to the hyper-intelligent * Secrecy is of the utmost importance to the Aboleth. It is a biological imperative on the order of breeding in mammals * All written language descends from ancient elder Aboleth glyphs. If an aboleth were to become angry and erase the root glyphs to protect them from lesser minds, then language based on those glyphs would corrospondingly vanish * No one has ever killed an Aboleth ever. Those who claim to have killed one have fallen victim to an illusion * The description we have of an Aboleth is an illusion. To see their true form would drive the viewer mad * All knowledge of encountered Aboleth comes from the weakest members of the tribe, expelled for being too weak to even survive mental interaction with an average Aboleth * They are long lived, the weak living 1,000 years and the oldest perhaps being immortal * What they use slaves for is unknown, some possibilities have been raised from reports ** They are used in constructing grand cities ** They live on the shore and fight each other endlessly for an unknown purpose ** They keep slaves because slaves are for eating. If we weren't meant to be slaves, why would we taste so delicious ** Bonding with slaves improves their own abilities. A strong slave makes them stronger ** They need mental fields in addition to physical substance which is why they take slaves ** Slaves are subject to deranged biological experimentation * They pursue the ancient art of super-science, eschewing magic in all its forms * Aboleth slime is a potent narcotic and they treat their slaves much better then their previous life. This has proven to be a surprise for more than one 'rescuer' * They do not track time by days and nights, for the sun does not penetrate so far beneath the earth. They instead track time by tidal cycles and patterns, a method poorly understood by land creatures * Their power with mental powers and illusion magics stem from not waning hordes of crazed, loving, degenerate drug addicts bothering them. It's a defense mechanism developed to protect them * An Aboleth is selected to be a Ruler, which is in contact with all Aboleth of the city at once. His mind knows what they know and increases in size to match * They are said to be magic resistant * They are worshiped as god-kings by many of the lesser sea creatures like tritons and sahuagin. * Their eyes are actual physical manifestations of a pineal gland that acts as a light-sensor. This is actually where the strength of their psionic powers comes from * They do not come from a single world, but instead raid many worlds across all dimensions. This means that there is only one Aboleth culture * The Aboleth are able to inscribe Glyphs that contain eldritch energies. * The Aboleth were the first creatures that existed from all else. They know this because every Aboleth remembers it * They exude their toxic slime via both their tentacles and their large abdominal tubes * They are not actually creatures, but simply biological robots doing the bidding of a secret oceanic society * They aren't simply biological robots, but an out of control weapon granted to a foolish race bargaining with the Crossroad God of Unsatisfying Bargains. Once they received their psionic, mind-controlling, amphibious, armored, magical bio-weapon, they couldn't control it, leading to their own demise * Greed actually is the source of their creation. The desire for wealth, capitalism itself, is not just an idea. Societies that used capitalism discovered it had actual physical form. Once a society accepts capitalism, Aboleths became freed from their cage on the Platonic Plane of Ideal Forms * They are actually just tapeworms feeding on the gut we all inhabit. This theory is in general discredit because it comes from the seers of Kashgar, a kingdom far from the sea * They were once human who desired to extend their lives. The enlargement of their organs was the only way to accomplish this and eventually it drove them into the sea. This was long ago and the depths have changed them, made their thoughts and minds grow stranger and stranger, hating the light and land denied them, filled with the desire to eradicate every hint from their past biology. * They are living fossils * Their flesh is prized by dragons * They can easily control anomalocaris and other invertebrates, but the control of vertebrates is more difficult. Chordates have some inborn resistance. They are frustrated at the rise in dominance of vertebrates, because it has reduced the pool of available subjects and size of the invertebrate thrall species. * They are a race of degenerate aesthetes who enslaved people they thought had the ability to make great art * They are followed by skinless men who babble insane poetry. If they speak to you, it drives you mad and you attempt to unscrew your own head * They are immune to death and disease because they can psioncially control bacteria, viruses, and even the cells in their own body * They permanently dominate thralls by absorbing them into their body completely taking over their circulatory fun and birthing them 3 days later with their psyche completely destroyed * Aboleth possess racial memory, back to the earliest member of their race * Aboleth are immortal, and the world they were born to inhabit is no longer the world they exist in, leading to the decline of their dominance * Some Aboleth are amphibious or can fly * They actually evolved from frogs and their jelly has developed from a way to stun prey with goo. Suggesting this to an Aboleth would be a unique way to commit suicide! * Aboleths are actually a small group of leeches that fed from they body of a god. In thanks, they work tirelessly to bring her back to life * Their psionic powers evolved from their ability to control simple fish to protect their lair * Some Aboleth are said to enter a deadly death frenzy near death or have their bite adapted to be used in combat * They are very wary of Illithids, because they have no memory of their existence. One day they simply were when they were not before. This gives Illithids the singular distinction of having the ability to make an Aboleth nervous. * Actually, Aboleth are a dying race. They have created the Illithids with the best they they are to take their place. They are a new vibrant race created from the Aboleth themselves * Neither of those are true, the Aboleth and Illithid meet and immediately fight for superiority * The Illithids are from the end of time, beings created by the Aboleth. Upon discovering that the Illithids are part themselves, they decide that they refuse to be eclipsed. They seek alliances suddenly with other races for this reason, to assist them in the war against the far future * Aboleths are related to the Illithid (Psionic, 4 tenticles, intelligent, slimy skin, underground, Lawful Evil) * The Aboleth are the pregentator of many monsters. Cloakers, mimics and other bizzare creatures under the ground * Aboleth are said to absorb the memories of everyone they eat. This defines their culture * They come from Piscathces, the blood queen. She no longer cares for her creations. The Aboleth possess this knowledge and it liberates them * They were created by a god to protect his tomb while he rested waiting for the surface to wipe itself out. Being good servants, Aboleth have taken steps to make this happen * The Aboleth have been asleep, and are really bothered by this terrible monkey infestation that happened while they were asleep * Aboleth ruled all the world until man created gods. They strive to reconqer the world and will stop at nothing less then the destruction of all gods * Aboleth are not actually ancient or long lived. They are only recent creations, the function of hyper-evolution. They are literal living cancer * Icebergs do not drift. They are ice vehicles constructed for the transport of Aboleth cities * Again, they are not immoral. They are in the process of de-evolution and regression. Now they can only walk on the land with difficulty, and each generation is less bright then the one before. They continue to keep slaves because they always have, but no longer grow. It is the last grasp of a society trying to maintain power before they become nothing but simple, albeit delicious, fish * They are actually the creation of all races. Expelling us onto the surface was for the sole purpose of producing a better slave. We "rule" the surface, in the same way a pig "rules" a pen. * They no longer take all their slaves, leaving some in communities to recruit new slaves. * Aboleth Mucus can be kept, stored, and sold as an alchemical grenade